1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data storing/reproducing method, a data storing/reproducing apparatus, and a recording medium for recording thereon a data recording/reproducing program. More specifically, the present invention is directed to data recording/reproducing method/apparatus for limiting reproduction outputs of recorded data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various types of storing/reproducing apparatuses are known in the field. In one conventional storing/reproducing apparatus, a sound (voice) signal externally supplied is A/D-converted (namely, coded) into sound data, and then the sound data is stored into a semiconductor memory such as a RAM. The coded sound data stored in the RAM is read by operating a reproducing switch to be decoded (namely, D/A-converted), so that the sound is produced.
On the other hand, there are voice data which are not wanted to be disclosed to third parties among voice data recorded by an individual. However, in the conventional recording/reproducing apparatuses, when the reproducing switch is manipulated, anyone can hear the contents of the recorded data. Therefore, secrecy of the recorded data could not be maintained.
To avoid the above-described problem, various sorts of electronic notebooks and personal computers are commercially available. That is, in these appliances, passwords are previously determined, and are entered by using character keys to be stored. Then, character data such as names and telephone numbers are not displayed, or not erased unless the correct passwords are inputted.
In the case that such a password technique is utilized in the voice recording, namely where the voice cannot be reproduced unless the proper password is entered, there is a problem in that voice recordings whose secrecy need not be maintained could not be reproduced either.
Also, there is another problem in that even when the reproducing switch is manipulated, if no voice is reproduced, then the user could not grasp the actual condition. That is, the user could not understand whether voice data could not be reproduced because the password had been set or because no voice data had been recorded.
Furthermore, in order to avoid erroneous erasing of voice data, for instance, the such conventional devices do not enable voice data to be overwritten on previously stored voice data unless the correct password is entered. In this case, the correct password must be entered every time the voice data is overwritten. This results in very complex/cumbersome operations.